


i’m coming in the graveyard with my little tune

by NatureTheZafara



Category: Dog Sees God: Confessions of a Teenage Blockhead - Royal
Genre: After the Events of the Play, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I Tried, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Year Later, Tori Amos everywhere, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureTheZafara/pseuds/NatureTheZafara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles isn’t the only Brown who visits his grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’m coming in the graveyard with my little tune

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more _Dog Sees God_ fanfiction.
> 
> Contains spoilers, and my personal headcanons for both this play and _Peanuts_.
> 
> Inspired by the song '[Graveyard](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kEjZDVaE5Q)' by Tori Amos.

Charles isn’t the only Brown who visits his grave.  
  
She walks down the cemented path, black boots clicking against the pavement. It’s a bright sunny day in June. Her mostly black ensemble clashes greatly against the cheery weather, but she was never really the type to care about such things. She continues to walk until she finds the grave, stepping onto the grass toward it.  
  
 _Rest in Peace, Johann Frederic Schroeder_. God, it’s been so long since anyone had called him anything other than Beethoven. Admittedly, at some point she even forgot he had a proper name. She feels terrible about it. She repeats his name in her head until it’s ingrained in her memory, promising never to forget. The sun shines through the trees surrounding the graves; overhead she can hear birds singing.  
  
“It’s been a year,” she says to the headstone softly. “We still miss you, you know. Charles, especially. He’ll probably come down here when he’s done with his summer job application. I just wanted to get a head’s start.” A small sad smile creeps onto her face. The birds continue to sing.  
  
She imagines things sometimes. She imagines what could’ve been if Beethoven – _Schroeder_ – was still alive until now. Maybe his fingers would’ve healed, and he could play the piano again. Maybe he and Charles would’ve continued their relationship. Maybe they would still be in love. Maybe she would’ve been a proud little sister. Maybe Van, Tricia, Marcy, Van’s sister, everyone would’ve gotten to their senses and reconcile their old friendships with him. Maybe he would’ve been happy. Maybe all of them would.  
  
With a sigh, she closes her eyes and silently prays for him. Minutes pass. A gentle breeze passes by, rustling the leaves and the grass. When she opens her eyes again, she looks around the graveyard, at the trees and the blue sky. The birds continue to sing. A strange sense of calm and inner peace comes over her as she listens to them. It’s a bright sunny day in June.  
  
She finds herself humming along.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, I hope this is okay. OTL


End file.
